


You're a friend, not a butler

by cozmopolitan



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M, Robot!Thomas/Human!Guy-man AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozmopolitan/pseuds/cozmopolitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[A/N: This fic is old and therefore I have deemed it to be absolute shit. Read with caution.]</p><p>(DRABBLE) Guy-manuel is lonely and stressed from school.  His robot friend, who thinks he's a servant to Guy-man, lives with him.  Guy-man thinks he's sexually attracted to his robot companion, and doesn't know how to ask for certain things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a friend, not a butler

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is a drabble so it's not going to be good i'm soRRY

Thomas attended the house, as usual.  Being a bit of as servant robot, and giving company to the ever-shy Guy-manuel, Thomas acted as a friend to the young man.  He was always busy doing things, so he never really had the time to clean, make food, or attend to menial tasks.  After all, Guy-man was in university, so the fact that he didn’t have time wasn’t a joke.  He wasn't lazy, he was sure of that.  He was able to fend for himself in the big scary world of adults, he just needed a bit of assitance.

Not being one for parties or friends, Guy-man sought out a companion. Not a human companion, of course.  Humans were annoying and needy.  Guy-man didn’t need that.  He didn’t feel like fitting human needs into his already jam-packed schedule.  He looked for the finest variety of servant robot available, the TB3, or just “Thomas”.  This particular model was very intelligent, loaded with an almost human AI.  While researching, Guy-man discovered that this robot also included a brain.  A brain, of all things.  How curious that was to him.

Begging his parents for money, and pitching in a bit of his own, Guy-manuel was able to purchase the aforementioned robot.  And as soon as it arrived at his doorstep, he was thrilled. 

And ever since then, he was best friends with the robot.

\--

“Guy-man! I have prepared some coffee for you.” Thomas said, wearing his familiar red suit.  While he spoke, he walked into Guy-man’s room, which, as per usual, was a mess.  Clothing was strewn about, and Thomas almost seemed distressed by this sight.  Guy-man turned only his head and got a quick look of the silver robot in the corner of his eye. 

 

“Thomas, you look like a fucking butler. You’re my friend, you don’t have to wear fancy clothing.  Go change.” he grunted, hunched over at his desk, scribbling on a large piece of paper, trying to get inspiration for an art project.  This particular art project was due in a week, and he didn't even have an idea yet.  Pauvre Guy-man, his imagination was that of a brick.  And he stressed himself out to the point where he’d be awake for days, attempting to finish as much work as humanly possible.

 

“I want to look nice for my friend!” Thomas chirped happily, flashing a smiley face on his screen.  Guy-man, dominant hand remaining rested on his desk, turned himself around to observe the robot.  He smirked, blowing the little bits of hair off his face.  

 

“Thomas, you are my friend, and friends don’t generally dress like servants for each other.” _Yeah, I mean, unless that’s a maid outfit.  That’s different._ Guy-man bit his tongue, not saying that comment out loud.  He’d confuse his robot companion with his general lewdness.

 

“B-but...” the robot stammered in response. 

 

“Just change.”

 

The robot sighed a metallic-sounding sigh and placed the mug filled nearly to the brim with hot coffee down on the nearby table.  Unbuttoning his jacket, Guy-man couldn’t help but watch as his robotic fingers moved and twitched.  He awkwardly fumbled with the buttons, and Guy-man got up, pushing his stool underneath his work table.

 

“Here, let me help.” Guy-man grabbed a hold of the robot’s red jacket and slowly began to unbutton it for him. One after another, he pulled the jacket off of his shoulders and placed it neatly on his bedside.  Thomas remained standing, still wearing a white dress shirt underneath the jacket he was wearing.  He had a bowtie fastened around his neck as well, which Guy-man removed and placed on top of his jacket.

 

Guy-man scrunched his face and placed his hands against the robot’s chest.  He felt around, tracing his fingers lightly around his firm body.  Mesmerized but scared by the sense of touch he felt against his chest, Thomas’s screen displayed weary eyes.  “Guy-man, what are you doing?” he spoke.

  
“Would it be weird if I said I’m attracted to you?”

 

“Attracted?”

 

“Like, I find you visually appealing.”

 

“No, not at all.”

 

“R...really?” Guy-man’s face became hot, and he started to unbutton the robot’s dress shirt too.

 

“Not at all.  From my research, I discovered that many people around the world are attracted to robots.”

 

“I’m not alone?” oh god, Guy-man felt like he was about to cry.

 

“No, you are not my friend!” as his shirt was being unbuttoned, he wrapped his arms around his human and hugged him tight.  Guy-man’s arms slid around Thomas’s body, and he returned the embrace.  Guy-man, being much shorter than him, rested the side of his face against his chest.

 

The two stood together, hugging for a couple of minutes.  Thomas rocked Guy-man back and forth, comforting him.  Guy-man was so alone, and so stressed.  He didn’t want to make friends.  All he wanted was his robot friend.  Nothing more.

 

"What if I was... sexually attracted to you as well...?" his voice trailed off as he asked the question.

  
"That is perfectly fine with me as well! I am honestly honoured to be considered attractive by a human."

 

Guy-man smiled, but yet another question was on his mind.  This one being a little dirtier.  “Ah… listen, Thomas.  Could you maybe do something for me?”

 

“Yes, what would you like?” Thomas replied, pushing away from Guy-man, breaking their hug.

 

“I’ve just been really stressed lately… I need relief.”

 

“What sort of relief?”

 

Guy-man covered his face with his palms and blushed harder.  He looked up to the robot’s face and made noises that indicated he couldn’t quite word what he wanted to say.  “Do you know what… a… handjob is?”

“Handjob?” Great, he doesn’t know what a handjob is. Guy-man thought to himself. Sighing, Guy-man unbuttoned the remaining buttons and pulled the dress shirt off of Thomas, revealing his bare chest.  Despite having absolutely no human-like detail, the blackness that lay in front of him fascinated him.  He reacted a hand up to his body and pinched the spandex-like material that covered his true body.  

 

“Is it sexual?”

 

“Ok, good.  You understand what "sexual" means,” Guy-man fumbled with his words, rubbing his hands together nervously.  Seeing this tall, beautiful robot in front of him didn’t exactly make it easy for him to speak.  His cheeks were bright red, and he bit his lip.  God, this was awkward.  He had never insisted on doing anything sexual with the robot before, either.  This would be their first time doing those sorts of things, if he could convince him.  “Yes… it is sexual.” he continued, drawing out his words.

 

“Can you teach me how to perform this handjob then?” Guy-manuel gulped hard.  Already he could feel he was getting a little aroused from just talking about what he wanted.  

 

“Alright… f-follow me.”

 

Guy-man lead Thomas to his bed.  Sitting on the edge, Thomas looked down and gave Guy-manuel a confused signal.  “I’m just preparing myself, wait a second.”  Guy-man struggled to remove his pants, but he eventually shimmied them off, leaving only his boxers on, a visible bulge in his crotch area.  Thomas sat down next to him, the bed creaking.  

 

“I’m gonna have to teach you some things.  Do you know what an erection is?”

 

“Guy-man, I have seen your fully-erect penis.  I’ve watched you masturbate.”

 

“You… you what?!” Guy-man was about to freak out.  This robot knew what masturbating meant, but he didn’t know what a handjob was? Oh, great. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

 

“I was curious, and I did not want to upset you.”

 

“Thomas, oh my god.” Guy-man didn’t know what to say.  His robot friend had already watched him jerk off.  Oh god, oh god.  This was so awkward.

 

“Alright.. Thomas. A handjob is like masturbating, except someone does it for you.”

 

“And I’d be that someone?”

 

“Yes.” Guy-man looked down and slipped his semi-hard cock through the hole in his boxers, and Thomas reacted positively, as if he was happy to see it.

 

“Just… grasp it.  It doesn’t look hard right now, but trust me, it’ll get firmer.”

 

Thomas nodded and lifted a single hand, his metal handplates glittering in the light.  As his hand approached Guy-man’s cock, Guy-man looked away, biting down on his lower lip hard.  He had never had his cock touched by another person, so this would be a completely new experience for him.

 

And then Thomas gently grasped it in his hand.  Oh man, his hands felt so nice.  The cold, non-human feel of Thomas’s hand around his member felt so nice.  Leaning back on his arms, Guy-man breathed hard and closed his eyes tightly.  He became fully hard extremely fast, and Thomas stared in awe as he felt it grow in his hands.

 

“What do I do now?” Thomas said, still awestruck.

 

“Do what you saw me do.  Please, I’m so horny.” he begged, spreading his legs further apart.  Thomas tilted his head to the side and slid his hand up and down Guy-man’s shaft.  Guy-man moaned as his foreskin was pushed over his head repeatedly, and the robot seemed to be amused while toying with his human.  

 

He watched as he writhed in pleasure, his legs shaking.  Occasionally, he’d let out a soft moan from his lips, and Thomas would stop occasionally to make sure he was okay.  He didn’t know the difference between a pleasure moan and a pain moan.

 

“Stop fucking doing that!” Guy-man eventually snapped, and then he looked down sadly, grumbling to himself.  “Sorry, I get really pushy when I’m this fucking horny.”

 

“Is that why you act mean sometimes?”

 

Guy-man giggled.  “No, Thomas.  That’s different.”

 

The robot continued to stroke his friend, and he climbed up onto the bed, behind Guy-man.  Thomas slipped his arms between Guy-man’s, reaching around to his cock once again.  Thomas sat on his knees behind Guy, and he leaned back into him, almost melting into his body.  Guy-man felt amazing, and he was trying to at least prevent himself from cumming.

 

For now.

 

Guy-man writhed and his back arched against Thomas.  He moaned with an extreme amount of pleasure, and his cock burned from holding in all his orgasms.  Fuck, he was gonna cum.  He had to now.

 

Thomas, completely unaware of what was going to happen next, watched as his friend’s slit began to leak and spurt cum all over his hands.  Thomas pulled his hands away, surprised at what was happening.

 

“Shit, shit, shiiiiiiit,” moaned Guy-man, frantically putting his own hand around his throbbing cock and stroking himself out as he orgasmed.  Thomas was too busy freaking out over his cum, so Guy-man thought at the time that it'd just be better for him to give himself the last bit of pleasure he could get.  With a few last pumps, Guy-man slumped into Thomas’s body, his arms splayed out across the bed.

 

While Guy-man lay there, breathing hard, Thomas watched as Guy-man’s fluids dripped off of his handplates.  “What is this?”

 

Guy-man seldom responded, closing his eyes.  He was so... tired... and before he knew it, he drifted off into a deep, post-orgasm sleep.

 

“Guy-man?” Thomas asked, looking down at Guy-man.  He watched his chest rise and fall slowly, mouth agape as he slept.  Oh, he was sleeping?

 

 _Humans are weird._ the silver robot thought to himself, wrapping his arms around his body and holding him tight.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> omg im sorry if this was bad it was written in an hour as a drabble sort of thing and stuff as i mentioned so... not a lot of detail here


End file.
